Stars
by CarryOnScreaming
Summary: Okay so here's the last prompt for creampuff week. I hope you enjoy.


**And here we are at the end, Prompt 7, Day 7 of creampuff week. **

**I'm surprised I managed to stick to this actually and am super happy that I did.**

**Thanks to everyone who read these (even the kind of terrible ones) and ****Favorited/liked them or anything like that, I 3 you very much.**

**I intend to write more Carmilla at some point and it will (hopefully) be more well thought out pieces.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Carmilla, but tomorrow I should own the title creampuff champion :D**

* * *

The stars were one of Carmilla's favourite things, they always had been. Even when she had been alive she loved the overwhelming sense of calm she felt when she looked up at the sky.

She always found herself most at peace when she could escape the company of her mother or ditch whichever girl she was luring at the time, and just find a quiet place to watch the stars on her own.

After she'd been freed from the blood coffin she slept under the stars for months, finding herself unable to close her eyes for any length of time unless she could see them first.

She had never told anyone about her love for the stars, the glow they emitted, the way they made her feel less monstrous, how they allowed her to keep the few human memories she had at the forefront of her mind.

Laura caught her perched on the windowsill one night, staring out of the window. Of course the tiny blonde asked her what she was doing, but Carmilla surprised even herself when she told her.

Laura had understood, not that they'd had a lot of time to bond and discuss things before the battle and then Carmilla was gone… for a small while.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the dark this time, all she knew was that there were only two things she wanted to see.

Laura, sweet, tiny Laura, she wanted to see her, to let her know how she felt because lying wherever she was knowing that the other girl didn't know just how much she meant to Carmilla was hurting her more than the pain she could feel in what she assumed were her ribs.

And the stars, the one thing that she always took as a clear indication that she wasn't back in that coffin. She thought about the possibility of being back there, she might have even panicked if it were possible but all she could do was lie there with her thoughts.

She guessed that time had passed, she couldn't be one hundred percent sure though, but she could hear faint sounds.

The next thing she knew she was on a softer surface than she had been on before, it felt great to have some of the pressure taken off of her ribs. Then suddenly there was blood on her lips and she could slowly feel someone's hand on the back of her head, holding her up so she could drink. Once the blood was gone she managed to sit up and open her eyes, she was back in the dorm she shared with Laura.

The shorter girl was standing beside her bed where Carmilla sat, the vampire stood up as she began to ramble before taking the shorter girl in her arms and kissing her. The two managed to stay like that for a while until they were interrupted by Lafontaine who wasn't exactly being the bearer of good news.

Later that night as she lay on the roof of the dorms Carmilla knew it wouldn't be long until more problems arose for them but she couldn't bring herself to care just yet.

She was lying on a blanket outside watching the stars trying her best to keep the smile from her face as Laura curled up beside her.

They'd spoken for a bit once Lafontaine left them and Carmilla had told Laura that she would probably sleep on the roof tonight which she had understood. She wouldn't let her go alone though. Carmilla drifted off to sleep with the only two things she wanted to see after the dark and smiled knowing that yeah, they could handle whatever came next.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review not on this story but you can let me know how you felt I did this entire week.**

**And as always until next time, I hope you have the awesomest time anybody could ever wish for!**

**Have a good one :)**


End file.
